Ben et Kylo (traduction)
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: Ben Skywalker, le fils de Rey, fait la connaissance de Kylo Ren, esprit de la Force. Le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, celui-ci lui rend visite et retrouve Rey. 13 ans plus tard, le jeune Ben découvre que la Force est imprévisible... One shot - post TROS - Reylo (auto-traduction)


Bonjour !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai décidé de traduire mon dernier one-shot. J'hésite depuis un petit moment, mais je me suis décidée.

Il s'agit d'un one-shot de l'univers Star Wars, contenant spoilers de l'Episode IX. Je l'ai publié en Espagnol d'abord parce que j'ai vu la dernière trilogie dans cette langue, mais comme d'origine j'ai toujours publié en Français sur Ffnet, j'ai décidé de m'auto-traduire (ça fait un peu snob non ? Mdr). Je suis absolument navrée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe... J'écris de moins en moins en Français et je suis une catastrophe mdr...

Je vous laisse le découvrir, et on se voit en bas ;-)

Disclaimer : il n'y a qu'un personnage qui m'appartient, le reste est la propriété de Disney, JJ Abrams et Lucasfilm.

* * *

Planète Tatooine.

Ben est assis sur les dunes, non loin de sa maison. Sa mère prépare le petit déjeuner. Il semble attendre quelque chose et quand sortent les premiers rayons des deux soleils, il se lève d'un bond en voyant sa silhouette se dessiner dans la lumière. Il part en courant et s'arrête à quelques mètres du nouveau venu. Chaque année il lui semble que l'homme est moins grand que la précédente. À ses yeux d'enfant, c'est sûrement parce que lui grandit et l'autre non...

Au fur et à mesure que la lumière éclaire le visage du petit garçon, son sourire rencontre son reflet sur les lèvres de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvre la bouche, sa voix est grave et douce. Ben adore lorsqu'il lui rend visite. Elles sont rares, mais toujours pleines d'histoires de Maîtres et Chevaliers Jedis, de combats entre vaisseaux Rebelles et de l'Empire... Ces mêmes histoires que sa mère et ses oncles lui racontent, mais qui venant d'eux, lui paraîssent beaucoup plus ennuyeuses...

\- Bonjour mon petit. Bon anniversaire...

\- Merci ! Je savais que tu viendrais, tu viens toujours...

Aujourd'hui, Ben a 5 ans et il lui semble que pour cette visite, quelque chose a changé. L'homme qui s'approche de plus en plus, lui paraît différent des autres fois... Il pose un genou au sol et ouvre grand les bras, comme le fait sa mère. Ses réflexes d'enfants ne le trahissent pas et il court vers lui pour s'écraser contre son torse, les bras de l'homme se referment sur son petit corps et il se remet debout.

Ben serre l'homme aussi fort qu'il le peut, respire son odeur, profite de cette étreinte... Et sans vouloir laisser les hauteurs où son visiteur l'a élevé, il se sépare un peu de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a des yeux sombres avec des tâches dorées que Ben n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Ils continuent de se sourire, de s'observer, le petit garçon laissant que l'homme lui caresse le visage.

\- Maman est très triste...

Le sourire de l'homme disparaît. Celui du petit garçon aussi lorsqu'il parle à nouveau...

\- On pourrait aller la voir...

\- Je crois que se serait bien oui.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi mon petit ?

Le visage de Ben se teint de peine lorsqu'il dit à l'homme : « tu peux m'emmener sur tes épaules ? »... Celui-ci éclate de rire, accède à la demande du petit garçon et commence à marcher.

Ben caresse distraitement les cheveux de l'homme de ses petites mains, sentant les mèches soyeuses s'échapper entre ses doigts... Depuis les hauteurs, le paysage est plus impressionant qu'au ras du sol : des dunes et du sable à des kilomètres à la ronde... Et soudain, la maison se dessine. Ben demande à son visiteur de le poser au sol et part en courant vers la maison en criant :

\- Mamaaaaaan ! On a de la visite !

L'homme arrête de marcher lorsqu'il pose Ben au sol. Son visage reflète une peur qu'il ne parvient pas à cacher, attendant qu'elle sorte de la maison. Il a envie de partir en courant, mais cela fait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'a pas vue et il ne sait pas quand l'occasion se représentera... L'enfant est entré dans la maison comme un ouragan. Et soudain, elle apparaît, se séchant les mains rapidement avec un torchon...

Elle est toujours aussi belle, avec des mèches de cheveux autour du visage, doré par les deux soleils de Tatooine, échapées de sa longue tresse brune.

Ses grands yeux châtains fixés sur lui.

Son visage paralisé par la surprise.

Le torchon qu'elle tenait dans les mains tombe.

L'homme commence à avancer, très lentement. Et au même moment, ses jambes à elle se mettent en marche... Chaque pas plus rapide que le précédent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir et se jette au cou de l'homme.

Comme il l'a fait avec l'enfant, il ferme ses bras autour d'elle et la soulève du sol. Il savoure son odeur si douce comme il s'en rappelle, sa chaleur, son cœur qui bât fort contre son torse. Et quand il sent qu'elle relâche la pression, il la laisse glisser vers le sol et la lâche légèrement, sans arrêter de la toucher, comme si il avait peur que se soit elle qui parte en courant... Leurs yeux se remplissent de larmes et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec tout le desespoir qu'il ressent. Elle répond à son baiser avec la même ferveur et quand le besoin d'air se fait sentir, ils se séparent de nouveau.

Il parle en premier, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ma douce Rey...

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que... ?

\- Ça fait des années que j'y travailles... Ils m'ont accordé un jour... Un seul jour...

\- Qui ?

\- Les Jedis... La Force... L'Univers... Mais je ne sais pas si ça pourra se reproduire une autre fois, parce que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie pour une seule personne...

\- Alors il va falloir qu'on profite du temps qu'ils nous ont offert...

\- Il s'appelle comme moi... Et il a mes cheveux...

\- Et ton caractère... Il me demande souvent qui est son père...

\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui dit ?

\- Qu'il porte son prénom. Que s'était un grand homme... qu'il est mort après la grande bataille qui a vu la défaite du côté obscur de la Force... Qu'il a sauvé la vie de sa mère... Il dit que son père est un héros...

\- …

\- J'ai sentis chacune de tes visites. Mais la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de son ami Ren, j'ai eu très peur...

\- Je suis désolé... Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue nous voir quand on était tout les deux ?

\- La douleur... Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ton vrai nom ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas comment faire... J'avais peur que si un jour il développe la Force, il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi... Qu'il sente l'abandon d'un père... Qu'il tombe dans le côté obscur... S'il te plaît... Appelle moi Ren devant lui. Qu'il continu de me voir comme son ami de la Force et qu'il continu d'imaginer que son père, Ben Solo est un héros...

\- Très bien... Mais promet moi de lui dire la vérité...

\- …

\- Et oh ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et personne ne s'en souvient ?

Rey et Ren regarde l'enfant, les petites mains sur les hanches, debout devant la porte de la maison et les observant avec un air de colère sur le visage... Rey sourit, et fixe de ses yeux ceux de son ancien ennemi qui lui dit à voix basse et stupéfait :

\- Pas de doute, c'est mon fils...

Puis il baisse les yeux vers elle, lui sourit, et lui prenant la main, ils avancent vers la maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, les traits de Ben s'adoussissent et il redevient un petit garçon joyeux...

\- Pardon mon petit... Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ta maman.

\- Tu l'as connue quand tu étais un Chevalier Jedi ?

Rey se tourne vers Ren, les sourcils relevés, geste auquel il répond avec un sourire timide et dans un murmure :

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'étais ni un Jedi ni un Sith... C'est très confus...

\- C'est ça...

Puis à voix haute :

\- Oui. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai connu. Ta mère ne savait rien de la Force.

\- Je sais. Elle me l'a raconté... Elle dit qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrai la contrôler. Elle m'aidera tu sais ?

\- Intéressant... Parce que la Force est très puissante dans tes gènes.

\- Et toi comment tu le sais ?

\- Bon, les garçons, on rentre et on continuera d'en parler au petit déjeuner...

Elle rentre dans la maison et lorsque Ren s'avance pour la suivre, son fils se met devant lui avec le visage d'un Jedi determiné...

\- Quelque chose te tracasse petit Ben ?

\- J'essai d'utiliser mon pouvoir mental sur toi...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu me prenne dans tes bras...

Ren rit à gorge déployée et le soulève comme si il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Pouvoir tenir son fils contre son torse le rendait heureux à un point inimaginable... Il sent comme chaque cellule de son corps s'alimente de ce bonheur, comme la Force, d'une certaine façon, se réjouie de recevoir les ondes de ce bonheur. L'enfant, la tête appuyée dans le creu entre son cou et son épaule, le guide à travers la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la cuisine où Rey est en train de terminer de mettre le petit déjeuner sur la table, celle-ci relève la tête et dans ses yeux apparaît un éclat merveilleux, mais rapidement assombrit par la douleur, et Ren sait pourquoi, il le sent. Il sont toujours connectés, même au travers de la mort...

Il pose son fils au sol et celui-ci, comme si il ne voyait rien de bizarre à la situation, va s'asseoir pour manger. Il se racle la gorge pour que les adultes lui prête attention, et quand ils le regardent, il donne des petits coups sur la table, à sa gauche, en regardant Ren..

\- Toi, tu t'assoie là.

\- Eh ! Petit chenapan, c'est ma place à table ça...

\- Maman... Voyons... Tu dis toujours que les invités doivent se sentir comme chez eux. Et quel meilleure place qu'entre toi et moi pour ça...

Le sourire accompagnant sa tirade arrache un éclat de rire aux adultes. Une fois assis, Ren écoute l'echo de la voix de Rey dans sa tête...

_\- Définitivement c'est ton fils... Mois je ne suis pas comme ça..._

_\- Oh non... Tu es encore pire..._

Et ils rient pendant que le petit garçon les regarde, surpris...

\- Vous vous êtes parlé par la pensée pas vrai ? Je l'ai sentit...

Ren et Rey échange un regard surpris. Ren regarde son fils avec les sourcils froncés :

\- Comment ça tu l'a sentit ?

\- Sais pas... C'est comme quand maman me fait des chatouilles... Mais c'est pas grave. Continuez. Y a quoi pour le p'tit déjeuner ?

Rey sert son fils, ensuite Ren, puis elle s'assoie avec son assiette. Sous la table, Ren tend la main pour serrer quelques secondes le genou de Rey. Puis il la remonte de nouveau, prend sa cuillère et ils commencent à déjeuner... Vue de l'extérieur, cette image serait celle d'une famille heureuse et unie.

Mais Ren, tout comme Rey, sont conscients que ça ne durera que quelques heures. Dans leurs esprits surgissent des images du passé...

Leurs combats l'un contre l'autre.

Ceux qu'ils ont partagés contre les forces du côté obscur.

Leurs rencontres, depuis la première dans le bois jusqu'au combat dans l'océan furieux et comment la connexion entre eux se faisait chaque fois plus puissante.

Lorsque Rey, après avoir gravement blessé Kylo Ren sur les ruines de l'Etoile de la Mort, a décidé de lui sauver la vie, en lui transmettant un peu de la sienne, faisant ressurgir Ben Solo des ténèbres...

Jusqu'au jour fatidique de la bataille sur Exegol. Quand ils ont sentit qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ont triomphé... Quand Ben Solo a sauvé la vie de Rey... Quand, très faibles, ils sont partit en quête des forces nécessaires pour survivre, volant vers la planète Dagobah, où dans le passé reignait la Force... Quand, pensant qu'ils étaient sauvés, ils ont passé leurs dernières heures ensemble. Heures durant lesquelles ils avaient conçu sans le savoir le petit être assis en face d'eux. Quand à son réveil, Rey avait comprit que Ben Solo était mort, que la Force l'avait récupéré comme paiement pour la ramener à la vie...

Et les deux sentent une fois encore, la douleur et la peine de Rey... Et la paix de Ben Solo, qui s'était enfin libéré de la rage et l'obscurité de Kylo Ren, malgré le fait d'avoir dit à l'enfant que c'était son nom... Cet enfant si beau, aux grands et brillants yeux châtains comme sa mère et aux cheveux noirs de jais et soyeux de son père. Un être miraculeux duquel ils avaient peur de savoir à quel point la Force était puissante dans ses gènes... comme ses lumineux et ténébreux ancêtres...

La voix du petit garçon les sort de leurs pensées communes...

\- Ren, tu étais en train de me raconter que mes gènes sont puissants... Comment tu le sais alors ?

\- _« Par tout les Jedis, Rey, cet enfant ne perd pas le nord !_

_\- Jamais... Si tu avais plus de temps tu te rendrai compte de tout ce qu'il a à nous apprendre... »_

\- Euh... Et bien, je le sais parce que... Euh...

\- Tu peux le dire, j'ai 5 ans, je suis grand, je peux comprendre...

\- Voyons voir... On va dire que tes ancêtres étaient très puissants... Ta mère l'est, ton père l'était...

\- Oh ! Tu as connu mon papa ! Tu ne me l'avait jamais dit ?

\- Et bien... Ton père et moi... On était très différents tu sais, et on se ressemblait beaucoup en même temps...

\- Oui, je sais que toi tu n'as pas toujours été du bon côté... Maman m'a raconté que tu t'es trompé de chemin pendant des années.

\- Euh... C'est vrai... Et ton père... et bien, ton père m'a sauvé aussi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu trouver la paix et rejoindre la Force... C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui...

\- T'es plus fort que mon papa alors ?

\- Non ! Ton père est beaucoup plus fort que Kylo Ren... et plus miséricordieux. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné l'opportunité de revoir ta maman.

\- Ooooh... Et ben... Dis, c'est quoi miséricordieux ?

Les sourcils froncés du petit garçon font rire Ren...

\- Et bien, c'est quelqu'un qui sait pardonner.

\- Ah, ok... Bon, moi j'ai déjeuné. Maman, je peux aller jouer avec BB-8 ?

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec B... Ren ? Il ne va rester que quelques heures...

\- Finissez de déjeuner. Vous les adultes vous êtes lents et je peux le voir plus que toi. Vous avez des choses à vous dire et en plus je suis très occupé tu sais. Mais après on ira promener.

\- Très bien... Mais ne t'éloigne pas.

\- …

Ben sort en criant à BB-8 de le rejoindre dehors. Ren reste un instant les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle son fils vient de sortir... Cela fait 5 ans qu'il lui rend visite, sans jamais lui dire qui il est réellement... Et maintenant il l'a devant lui, il peut le toucher, l'étreindre, et c'est la plus belle sensation du monde. Et à la fois la plus douloureuse, parce qu'il sait que ça ne va pas durer. Son fils devra grandir sans père.

\- C'est un enfant incroyable pas vrai ?

\- Oui... Tu t'en sors très bien avec lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas être à tes côtés... À vos côtés...

Voyant la douleur transparaître sur le visage de Ren, Rey se lève et lui tend la main. Il la prend et elle l'accompagne au salon. Comme le reste de la maison, au travers des fenêtres on n'apperçoit que des kilomètres de sable, mais pour Ren c'est un lieu accueillant. Ils s'installent dans le canapé et Rey lui montre quelque chose sur le mur... C'est un dessin... de son visage.

\- Ben ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Il ne fait pas attention... C'est comme ça que tu es avec moi. Et quand tu rends visite à Ben, je te sens aussi... Notre lien ne s'est jamais complètement rompu, tu m'a sauvé la vie, tu m'as donné un fils... Tu seras toujours avec moi...

Rey se blottie contre son amour perdu et il la serre quelques minutes contre lui. Puis, motivé par une pulsion que Rey ressent aussi, il la soulève et l'assoie à califourchon sur ses genoux pour la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il enterre son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers et sentir son pouls s'accélérer. Dans leurs esprits, les images de leur dernière nuit ensemble se bousculent...

Les mains de Ben Solo lui ôtant ses vêtements. Rey faisant la même chose avec les siens. Ces baisers qui ne terminaient pas. Les caresses partagées à la fois douces et dures. La lenteur et la hâte. Et enfin, deux corps fondus en un seul. La Force explosant dans leur union, le lien plus fort que jamais, impossible à briser en cet instant. Multipliant les sensations, les guidant vers le bord de l'abysse...

Et revenant à la réalité, Rey repousse Ren, haletant pour sentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle encore et encore...

\- On en peut pas...

\- J'ai besoin de toi... Si je vais être là juste un jour, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi...

\- Je sais... Moi aussi j'en ai besoin, tu le sens. Mais notre fils est dehors et il est vif d'esprit. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous trouve dans une situation...

\- Mamaaaaaaaaan, Reeeeeen ! Vous avez fini de déjeuner ?

Ren qui jusqu'à cet instant était plongé dans une tempête de sentiments, émerge d'un coup et Rey s'éloigne rapidement.

\- On arrive mon petit !

\- Oooook !

Ren se lève et pose les mains sur les épaules de Rey pour lui faire face. Pendant qu'elle laisse reposer ses mains sur les hanches de Ren, celui-ci, avec douceur, passe ses doigts sur le visage de Rey, suivant les contours de ses traits, savourant cet instant, se surprenant qu'elle soit si petite, il l'avait oublié... Ses mains se posent finalement sur les joues de Rey et il baisse la tête pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux et aérien. Rey ouvre les yeux et le regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait...

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois si doux.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais été... Je n'en ai jamais eu le temps.

\- On devrait sortir. Au caractère de Ben il faut ajouter que ce n'est pas un enfant patient !

\- Quand il attend mes visites il l'est...

\- Il a une patience sélective.

Ils rient et sortent de la maison. Ben est assis dans le vaisseau de Rey avec BB-8 déjà à sa place.

\- Ça fait des heeeeeeeeures que je vous attend... Où on va ?

Le couple se regarde et Ren sourit...

\- J'ai une idée... Je pilote !

\- Eeeeeh ! C'est MON vaisseau !

\- Allez... Ça me manque... Et je suis un bon pilote.

Ils embarquent dans le vaisseau et volent jusqu'à l'espace pour passer à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Où tu nous emmène ?

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Ren, s'il te plaît !

\- Non petit, j'ai dit que c'est une surprise. Et je penses que ça va te plaire.

Le vaisseau arrive dans un système que Rey ne connait pas. Une planète verte et bleue, merveilleuse apparaît... Ben se colle à une vitre du vaisseau, regardant passer des cascades et des champs pendant que Ren ralentit en arrivant devant un immense palais en ruines.

\- B... Ren, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Nous sommes sur Naboo. Plus exactement dans l'ancienne maison de la Reine Padmée Amidala...

\- Oh ! Je la connais ! C'était la grand-mère de papa ! Tu me l'a raconté Ren ! Tu vois, je m'en souviens !

\- Oui... On rentre ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Ils arrivent sur la terrasse où Padmée et celui qui était encore le jeune Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker se sont mariés, se frayant un chemin entre la végétation qui avait reprit son droit au travers des épaisses pierres du palais.

\- C'est ici que les grands parents de ton père se sont mariés...

\- Oooooh, qu'est-ce que c'est beau...

Le petit Ben appuie la main sur la rambarde et ferme les yeux. En quelques secondes, Rey et Ren sursautent en entendant le faible murmure des vœux de mariages de Padmée et Anakin... Puis plus rien... Le silence... Un slience lourd durant lequel ils voient leur fils appuyer son autre main sur la pierre froide de la terrasse et pendant un instant, se matéralise sous leurs yeux, comme dans un rêve, l'image de la maison telle quelle était alors, quand se sont mariés les amants maudits avec qui le malheur de toute une génération a commencé...

Et puis plus rien... Ben cesse de toucher la pierre et se retourne, regardant les adultes qui, incrédules, observent le petit garçon avancer vers eux avec le visage marqué par la concentration.

\- Maman m'a raconté que l'arrière grand père Anakin était tombé dans le côté obscur de la Force. Mais moi je l'ai vu très heureux avec l'arrière grand mère Padmée... Alors, le bonheur te conduit au côté obscur ? Mais normalement il n'existe plus... Il pourrait revenir si je suis trop heureux ?

Ren pose un genou sur le sol et regarde le petit garçon dans les yeux, lui prenant les mains.

\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Ben... Le côté obscur existera toujours, comme la Force. Ils représentent l'équilibre en chacun de nous... Tu comprends ?

\- Oui... Mais alors, si je suis heureux, je peux tomber dans le côté obscur...

\- Non mon petit... Le bonheur est ce que tu veux qu'il soit... Pour être heureux, tu ne tomberas pas dans le côté obscur... Ta mère ne le permettra pas... Moi non plus... Je serais toujours là pour t'aider. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeller.

\- Et mon papa ?

\- … Lui aussi. Bien sûr que ton papa sera avec toi.

\- Alors si les arrières grands parents étaient heureux, pourquoi Anakin s'est transformer en Lord Vador ?

\- C'est très compliqué... Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

\- Mais je suis grand Ren ! Explique moi !

\- Ren a raison mon amour... C'est très compliqué. Tu dois juste comprendre que l'arrière grand père Anakin a prit une mauvaise décision, un chemin obscur...

\- Oh ! Ren, comme toi !

\- …

La réalité frappe Ben Solo de plein fouet... Il se laisse tomber assis sur le sol. Le petit garçon a tellement raison...

\- Ren... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Malgré la maturité dont il fait preuve pour son jeune âge, Ben laisse couler une larme et sur son visage se lis la peine innocente d'un enfant... Il se rapproche de Ren et le prend dans ses bras, debout entre ses jambes.

\- Non mon petit, bien sûr que tu n'as rien dit de mal. Je me suis trompé dans mes choix...

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, respirant l'odeur a soleil et liberté dans les cheveux de son fils. Puis il sent les mains de Rey glisser sur son épaule et sa nuque. Elle s'est agenouillée pendant qu'il parlait à Ben. Elle appuie sa tête sur la joue de Ren et ils restent enlacés les trois pendant un petit moment. Les parents peuvent sentir la Force circuler entre leurs corps, dans le si petit corps de Ben et ils savent que tout ira bien...

\- Tu te sens mieux mon bébé ?

\- Oui maman... C'est juste que je veux pas te faire de peine Ren...

\- Et tu ne le fais pas... Tu es un petit homme maintenant et ton papa est fier de toi...

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr. N'oublies pas que je le connais très bien.

\- C'est vrai...

Après ça ils sont allés voir un marché, puis visiter des lieux magiques aux yeux de l'enfant, et enfin ils sont revenus sur Tatooine pour dîner. Il ne reste que quelques heures à Ren et ils le savent... Ben lui demande de l'accompagner pour le border avec sa mère. À peine sa tête touche le coussin, qu'il s'endort, entouré de Rey d'un côté, et de Ren de l'autre...

Ceux-ci se lèvent, et restent enlacés quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Rey entend la voix de Ren dans sa tête.

_\- Cet enfant sera un grand homme. N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien._

_\- Je sais... Mais tu ne lui a pas dit la vérité Ben..._

_\- Un jour, je te le promet..._

Puis Rey se perd dans un sentiment de désir. Elle reconnaît que, même si elle aussi le ressent, cette vague si soudaine vient de l'homme qui est en train de la soulever du sol pour la charger sur son épaule et faire demi tour pour chercher un lieu plus approprié...

_\- En haut des escaliers, seconde porte..._

_\- Merci..._

Retenant un éclat de rire, elle se laisse conduire jusqu'à une chambre où Ren la fait tomber sur le lit, restant debout devant elle, les yeux remplis de la promesse d'une dernière et intense rencontre.

\- C'est l'heure que je profite de toi.

\- Très romantique...

Le sourire de Rey trahi son désir pour lui. Elle se délecte de le voir enlever sa tunique, laissant à découvert son torse marqué de cicatrices, étant elle-même responsable de plusieurs d'entre elles. Elle s'agenouille sur le bord du lit pour embrasser chacune d'entre elles, ses mains occupées à défaire les cordons du pantalon de son amant. Ren attrape ses mains pour l'arrêter. Il les embrassent puis utilise la Force pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Rey grogne de mécontentement, mais lorsque Ren commence a glisser ses mains sur elle pour ôter ses vêtements, ses protestations silencieuses se tranforment en soupirs de soulagement... Tant d'années sont passées et son corps réagit de la même façon à son contact. Rapidement, elle se retrouve nue, allongée et sans défense devant lui et une vague de désir caresse sa peau... Relevant les yeux, elle constate que c'est à cause de Ren. Ses yeux sont plus sombres que jamais, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'obscurité... Juste du désir, du bonheur... Le pantalon noir de Ren tombe au sol et ils restent un moment à s'observer.

Elle ne se souvenait pas à quel point il était impresionnant, il la domine de toute sa hauteur et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se sent presque intimidée. Probablement parce que la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux détails... Le corps de l'homme est marqué par une multitudes de cicatrices rosées, signes d'une vie de combats... Ses muscles son tendus, Rey peut sentir combien il lui coûte de se contrôler. Au travers de leur lien, elle sent la lutte interne de son amant : prendre son temps ou l'assaillir sans ménagements... La vérité c'est qu'elle non plus ne sait pas quoi faire. Les images de tout ce qui vient à l'esprit de Ren à cet instant frappent Rey et cette seule vision fait que tout son être frémit, en proie à un désir sans limites...

Libérée de l'entrave de la Force, elle se remet à genoux et prend les mains de Ren pour l'attirer vers elle. L'un en face de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, ses yeux à elle rivés dans ses yeux à lui, elle constate qu'elle a toute son attention, elle peut sentir toute sa dureté contre elle. Elle lâche ses mains et commence par caresser ses bras, remontant vers ses épaules. Puis elle descend de nouveau sur son torse, approche sa bouche du cou de Ren et commence à y déposer des baisers légers, remontant sur la mâchoire et terminant sur ses lèvres. Pendant que ses mains avaient déjà parcourru l'abdomen de Ren, ses hanches et étaient arrivées sur ses fesses, le collant un peu plus à elle.

Une étincelle apparaît dans les yeux de Ren qui fait vibrer chaque nerfs dans le corps de Rey et la fait stopper son exploration...

_« Je suis désolé mais c'est mon tour »._

En un mouvement rapide, Ren la soulève par les hanches et elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Puis il l'oblige à s'allonger en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur elle. Lorsque le dos de Rey touche le lit, il la laisse s'éloigner de lui pour s'installer confortablement contre les coussins. Ren laisse ses yeux promener sur le corps de la femme qui, des années auparavant, l'a sauvé de l'obscurité. Il contient la respiration un instant, ferme les yeux et relâche l'air doucement et Rey comprend que chaque seconde qui passe représente pour lui une difficulté supplémentaire pour contrôler ses instincts.

De la main droite, il attrape la cheville de Rey et l'approche de sa bouche pour commencer un chemin de baiser en remontant le long de sa jambe. De la main gauche, il dessine des formes de la pointe des doigts, frayant un passage à ses lèvres sur la peau de Rey. En arrivant à l'intérieur de la cuisse, il change de jambe pour répéter les mêmes mouvements... Le cœur de Rey s'accélère un peu plus à chaque instant, ses mains froissant le tissu des draps et quand Ren arrive à son intimité, son cœur s'arrête, attendant de sentir la caresse de ses lèvres... la désirant. Mais elle ne reçoit qu'un souffle d'air et le baiser suivant, son amant lui dépose juste sous le nombril. Et remontant, il se laisse aller caressant et embrassant la poitrine de Rey. Alors qu'il s'allonge de tout son long sur elle, gardant un appui sur son bras gauche pour ne pas l'écraser, il s'arrête un instant pour penser que malgré le fait d'avoir eu un fils, elle a gardé un corps harmonieux et il souffre de se souvenir qu'il ne le touchera plus jamais. Rey doit le savoir parce qu'il sent ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressantes, puis se glisser vers ses joues et l'attirer vers un baiser emplit d'amour, tant d'amour que le cœur de Ren semble exploser et son contrôle avec lui... Il entre en elle d'un mouvement de hanche rapide, provocant un gemissement de surprise qui se perd dans un baiser qui n'en fini pas. Rey monte ses jambes autour du corps de Ren pour le sentir toujours plus en elle. Leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre à la perfection.

Et tout prend son sens... Leur connexion multiplie chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Chaque cellules de leurs corps vibrent avec plus de force au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de l'union totale de leurs âmes... Il bouge de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort, et elle l'accueille avec toujours plus de plaisir, accrochée à ses épaules, le laissant la dévorer de baisers, la tête en arrière, son corps s'arc-boutant une fois et une autre contre lui... Et arrive la libération, un orgasme si intense, qu'une fois leurs corps relaxés, leurs respirations revenant à la normale, enlacés, ils pensent que la Force elle même en a été secouée...

Ren embrasse Rey au niveau du cœur puis se laisse rouler à son côté. Elle vient se blottir contre son torse, prisonnière de ses bras, enlaçant ses jambes avec les siennes. Ils essaient de ne pas penser au peu de temps qu'il leur reste... et leurs yeux se ferment, vaincus par le sommeil.

Rey ouvre les yeux lorsqu'elle commence à avoir froid... Elle est couverte, mais le corps chaud de Ren n'est plus là... Il fait encore nuit et elle s'asseoit dans le lit, regardant autour d'elle. Elle est seule... encore une fois. Elle se lève, uniquement vêtue du drap et sort de la maison. En face d'elle, sur la dune la plus proche à la lumière de la lune, se tient Ren, debout, qui l'attend... Elle se rapproche rapidement de lui, mais malgré tout, elle n'arrive pas à temps pour le toucher avant que son corps ne reprenne sa forme d'esprit de la Force... Une seule larme coule le long de sa joue lorsque, la regardant avec un sourire triste, son amour lui parle de cette voix profonde qui fait que Rey sent un peu de soulagement...

\- Dis à mon fils que Ren sera toujours auprès de lui...

\- Je lui dirai...

\- Je t'aime Rey... Ne l'oublie jamais...

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Moi aussi je t'aime... Ben Solo...

Et avec les yeux pleins d'amour pour Rey, Ben Solo disparu...

Tatooine, 13 ans plus tard

Ben est dans sa chambre, les draps au niveau des hanches, laissant son large torse à découvert, en sueur et agité. Dans son rêve, il est dans la grotte aux murs miroirs et il voit son reflet dans l'un d'eux, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, l'image change légèrement et ce n'est plus son reflet, mais celui de Kylo Ren, vêtu de son armure de combat avec le casque dans une main et le sabre laser dans l'autre, qui le regarde fixement...

Mû par un instant de rage, Ben écrase son poing contre le miroir et fait exploser l'image du Suprême Leader, provocant un grand tremblement qui le fait se réveiller en sursaut, haletant...

La Force a subi un changement et Ben le sent. Les soleils de Tatooine vont bientôt sortir à l'horizon peint de rouge sang... Il se lève du lit, nu, et s'habille d'un simple pantalon en toile et d'une tunique d'apprenti ouverte sur son torse.

Lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre sans faire de bruit, sa mère passe la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts...

\- Tu l'a sentit aussi mon amour ?

\- Oui, quelque chose a changé dans la Force...

Rey se rapproche de lui, et pendant qu'elle termine de l'habiller en fermant sa tunique, elle le regarde dans les yeux et lui murmure :

\- Bon anniversaire mon fils.

\- Merci maman...

Il ouvre les bras et elle vient s'y réfugier. La Force circule entre eux, comme toujours. Aurjoud'hui son petit garçon est un homme. Il est apprenti Jedi. Et chaque jour il ressemble un peu plus à son père. Même si ses yeux sont châtains et pleins de vie et non sombres et pleins de douleur. Le lien entre mère et fils est très fort, indéfectible... Pendant qu'ils s'enlacent, Rey sent que son fils souffre.

\- Ben ?

\- Ça fait tellement d'années que je ne l'ai pas vu... Toutes les nuits je rêve du Suprême Leader et pas du Ren que j'ai connu... Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerai jamais. Mais ça fait des années que je lui demande de venir à moi et il ne l'a plus jamais fait... J'ai oublié le son de sa voix...

\- Ben, mon amour... Il y a 13 ans, Ren a fait un grand sacrifice dans la Force pour nous rendre visite... Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Bien sûr... Il nous avait emmené dans des lieux incroyables, Je suis devenu apprenti pour développer mes dons. Pour pouvoir le ramener près de nous. Et ça n'a jamais fonctionné...

\- Mon amour, il me manque à moi aussi, mais je ne le sens plus dans la Force. Je suppose que sa visite était de trop...

\- Vous etiez plus que des amis pas vrai ?

\- Je l'ai beaucoup aimé oui. Et je le fais toujours.

\- Et papa ? Tu l'as aimé un jour ?

\- Je l'ai aimé bien plus que Kylo Ren, crois moi. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là.

Les premiers rayons des soleils commencent à rentrer dans la maison et mère et fils se regardent un instant en silence, lorsqu'une vague de Force les percutent. D'un même mouvement, ils partent en courant vers l'extérieur et leurs regards se figent sur la dune la plus proche de la maison. En haut, se trouve une silhouette haute et puissante. La Force qu'elle dégage les submerge. Ils sentent un bonheur sans limites, et beaucoup de peur. Et une attraction irrésistible.

La silhouette commence a descendre la dune et motivés par la Force, Ben et sa mère se mettent en marche. La lumière illumine complètement le visage marqué de l'homme qui marche vers eux. Il cesse de marcher mais Ben continu. Rey se paralise. Quelque chose ne va pas.

À quelques pas de l'homme, Ben s'arrête et se redresse, bien ferme sur ses pieds. Ils s'observent fixement. En quelques secondes, la connexion entre eux s'établit... Et l'homme ouvre la bouche. Sa voix est douce et profonde...

\- Bon anniversaire mon petit...

\- Ren... Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais... J'ai...

\- 18 ans oui. Et tu es puissant, très puissant. Comme ta mère et...

\- Comme toi...

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta force Ben Skywalker...

\- En fait, tu devrais m'appeller Ben Solo, pas vrai ? Comme toi... J'ai tardé plusieurs années à faire le rapprochement... quand vous me racontiez les histoires, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon et je ne faisais pas attention. Ensuite je me suis fais apprenti pour essayer de te revoir et te poser la question... Et tu as disparu pendant 13 ans...

\- ...

\- Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Mais plus je grandissais, plus je me rendais compte que Kylo Ren et mon père sont une seule et même personne. Quand j'avais 5 ans je ne faisais pas attention au fait que mon père ne venait jamais me voir... Mais que toi, Kylo Ren, ex-Suprême Leader, tu le faisais... Aux yeux d'un enfant, le bien et le mal n'existe pas, alors ça ne me paraissais pas si bizarre, tu venais au travers de la Force et je ne perçevais aucune obscurité. Tu étais mon ami...

\- ...

\- Puis je me suis rappellé de ce que tu m'as dit sur la terrasse de Naboo. Mon bonheur c'est ma mère, mon apprentissage... mais il ne sera jamais complet sans mon père... Alors Ren, combien de temps vas-tu rester cette fois et combien de temps vas-tu tarder à revenir ?

\- … Je...

À ce moment, Rey se rapproche d'eux, s'interpose entre ces deux hommes qui la font sentir si petite, le fils étant même un peu plus grand que le père. Elle peut sentir la Force qui existe entre les deux, puissante, plus encore que le lien qu'elle partage avec Ren... Son regard se fige dans celui de son amour perdu et elle comprend ce qui lui paraissait différent... Elle lève une main pour toucher la mèche de cheveux qui glisse devant les yeux de l'homme lorsqu'il baisse la tête pour la regarder, cachant la cicatrice qui traverse son visage.

\- Il ne repartira plus mon fils...

\- Comment... comment tu le sais ?

\- Cette mèche grise... la dernière fois tu ne l'avais pas... Les esprits de la Force ne vieillissent pas. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je suppose que le fait que notre fils soit si puissant, rend necessaire que même 18 ans plus tard, son père soit à ses côtés... Le côté obscur est toujours attentif à la douleur des Jedis...

Ren lève les yeux pour regarder son fils... Rey se met sur un côté, mais lui prend la main... Ben s'approche un peu plus...

\- Je continuerai de t'appeller Ren, malgré ce que ça représente. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux Ben dans cette maison...

\- Comme tu veux, je peux me loger ailleurs...

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller de cette maison ! On vient de te récupérer ! Ben ! Tu ne peux pas le mettre dehors !

\- Et je ne pensais pas le faire maman... Calme toi. Je ne peux pas vous séparer et je ne veux pas non plus. Mais je vais devoir déménager de l'autre côté de la cour...

Il lève les sourcils de façon significative et les joues de sa mère deviennent roses pendant que son père sourit... Le jeune homme s'avance un peu plus et se fond dans une étreinte avec ses parents. Et le lien entre eux devient bien plus fort, la Force explose... Dans leurs esprits, comme un murmure, apparaissent deux voix...

\- _Merci Ben..._

_\- De rien... Papa..._

* * *

Et voilà... Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite des détails. J'ai eu beau lire et relire la V.O., il y a pas mal de choses qui ne collent pas et je m'en suis rendue compte en traduisant...

J'ai définitivement besoin d'un(e) beta la prochaine fois !

J'ai écris ce OS parce que j'ai été un peu déçue de la fin de la trilogie. Même si je peux comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont fait, c'est dommage... Je m'y étais attachée moi à Kylo Ren/Ben Solo... C'est un personnage complèxe. Autant dans la seconde trilogie, Anakin bascule totalement, autant là il est constamment sur le fil du rasoir... Même assassiner son père n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Je sais que beaucoup on critiqué la facilité avec laquelle il redevient Ben Solo. Mais j'ai re-visionné la trilogie et basiquement, il n'a jamais été complètement du mauvais côté... Je ne sais pas, c'est mon avis.

Bref, j'ai voulu respecter le film, et garder la ligne où Ben Solo disparaît, mais en laissant un petit être derrière lui. Et puis finalement, j'ai décidé que j'allais faire ce que je voulais et le faire revenir mdr... Et qui sait, peut-être j'en profiterai et j'y donnerai une suite... On verra.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Mia...


End file.
